


Nickname

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, Nicknames, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Rin changes his nickname depending on her mood.





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Inuyasha' nor am I profiting from this.

Rin changes his nicknames depending on her mood. 

Tonight, his nickname is Sessi and her game involves combing her fingers through his furs and chattering on and on about the fish she almost caught. Master Jaken ruined everything by splashing around too much, though and does he know anything about catching fish? 

“I could've gotten it,” she muses. “Have you eaten tonight, Sessi?” 

“I've suffered far worse than an empty stomach,” he says and shrugs. “Have you eaten tonight?” 

Her stomach grumbles, but her smile is overly enthusiastic, “I can always eat later.”

Later could be tomorrow or days from now. But she knows better than to complain.


End file.
